Kuroko Mini-Harem Stories
by AnimeXHarem
Summary: Full of love, full of sex. What else can we ask for? "Itadakimasu " "Nee Kuro-chin, you taste like vanilla " Kuroko/GoM parings. Rated M for safety. Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroko no Basuke


Hello~ This was a request from **Kyaaaa-1095**

**Paring : MuraKuro**

**Rating: M**

You're My sweet Candy~

* * *

"Itadakimsu~"

"Mmmm, Mmura-", Kuroko moans as Murasakibara sucks his perky pink nubs.

"Kuroko-chin~ you taste so good, just like vanilla! ~" says Murasakibara without taking kuroko's nipple out of his mouth. With his free hand he begins to flick & pinch the other hard nub.

"That's because… You put vanilla icing on them-Ah~!" Kuroko's voice was husky, he closed his eyes shut as Murasakibara played with his nipples possessively, and wraps his arms around his lover's neck; begging him to keep going.

"And here at first you said you didn't want to but here look at yourself now~" Murasakibara starts to tenderly kiss kuroko's neck and slightly nibbled his ear playfully, slowly moving closer to his sweet lips and placing a rough kiss.

Kuroko accepted Murasakibara's pleading tongue and opened his mouth letting him to explore his cavern. Kuroko moaned inside his mouth as Murasakibara slowly moves his tongue at the top of kuroko's sensitive place of his cavern.

Murasakibara parted away the hot kiss, as he went up for air. With his index finger he dipped it in the cake kuroko made for him and made sure it got the vanilla icing on his finger, "Here kuroko-chin open wide~"

Kuroko's eyelids felt heavy but still did what he was told to. Murasakibara slowly entered his index finger into kuroko's mouth; who accepted it nicely. Swirling his tongue around Murasakibara's sweet finger, kuroko moans as the sweetness tingles his burning desire. Kuroko sucks Mura's finger harder and faster as he felt something growing hard under him. He begins to rotate his hips encouraging Mura's groin to get harder for him.

Murasakibara curses under his breath and thrown back his head as kuroko is teasing him, and feels it too much. Murasakibara grew impatient; he withdrew his finger from kuroko's mouth and picked him up. With his free hand he pushes the cake away and places kuroko in the table. Murasakibara took kuroko's apron off, "Mmmm~ your ochinchin looks delicious kuroko-chin~"

Kuroko lifts his head up to see what Murasakibara is about to do, "kyaaa~" kuroko moans at the sudden warmness around his erection.

"Yew tasht sho gwed kurochin~" (You taste so good) Murasakibara sucked kuroko's head first then taking it all completely, "Better than maiubo~"

Kuroko's back arched at the intense pleasure and bit his lips hard making it bleed, "mmm! ~" Kuroko's mind went blank all he knows is that he wants it now, "Murasakibara~" kuroko moans, "Please!"

Murasakibara looked up to kuroko; his mouth wide open as some drool escaped his mouth. "Please what kuroko-chin~?" With his hand he reached over the cake a got more cake icing, placing it in kuroko's erection and hard nipples. He once again started to lick off the icing from kuroko's shaft.

"Please…mm~! F-fuck me."

Murasakibara slowly moves his working mouth down to kuroko's entrance and starts to lubricate his entrance with his saliva. Kuroko throws his head and wraps his fingers around Murasakibara's hair, slightly pulling on them. Murasakibara adds a finger and starts pumping it in and out of kuroko.

"Guhh~" kuroko's breath fastened a bit, at the sudden intrusion of Mura's finger.

Murasakibara fastened his pace and added another finger, making kuroko spill his hot seed; landing on his stomach. "Not fair kuroko-chin~! You cummed without me", Murasakibara pouted, "You're going to get punished~" Mura added more fingers inside kuroko till it seemed it looked like his 'ochinchin' was going to fit inside him.

As his patients grew thin, Murasakibara placed his tip at kuroko's entrance and in one thrust, he entered kuroko completely; making murasakibara throw his head back and kuroko arch his back and yell in pleasure.

"Damn, you're so tight… Kuroko-chin~" he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh god!" kuroko moaned loudly as murasakibara began taking faster paces. Kuroko started to rotate his hips meeting up with murasakibara's thrust, increasing the friction. "Ahh!"

Murasakibara knew he hit kuroko's special spot as he began shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm' going to cum~"

"You have to wait for me kuroko-chin~" Murasakibara grabbed kuroko's shaft and tightened his hold on it. He fastened his pace and made them stronger, making a slapping sound each time he thrusted inside kuroko.

Kuroko reached up and wrapped his arms around murasakibara's neck, "Please" he seductively whispered into his ear.

"Mmmm~, I'm almost there kuroko-chin~" he said between thrusts.

Kuroko kept moaning into murasakibara's ear, he then turned around and began licking murasakibara's lips. He playfully wrapped his finger in his hair. Kuroko was at his limit and he started to tighten up begging for release.

"Guuh" murasakibara grunted at kuroko's sudden tightness, "Nee~, I'm going to cum, Kuro-chin~" he released his hold on kuroko's member, letting it shoot his seed in his and mura's stomach.

"Ahh~" Kuroko shut his eyes tightly and threw his head back, as his release came in strong and tighten a bit more.

"Im cumming Kuro-chin~ Receive it properly" Murasakibara erupted deeply inside kuroko, making him moan and begging him to keep going.

Murasakibara slowly pulled out of kuroko, much to kuroko's disappointment, "If you still want more kuroko-chin~ then come rid me." Murasakibara leaned back and sat down in his seat, stroking at his still hard manhood.

Kuroko weakly got up from the table and scooted himself closer to murasakibara, he laid his feet in the arm chair and slowly picked himself up and placed himself in murasakibara's aching tip touching his entrance. Kuroko took a breath before letting his weight thrust himself into mura's member. "Ahh~" kuroko cried at the sudden penetration, "D-doont move...Just yet." Kuroko wrapped his arms around murasakibara tightly as afraid to fall off.

Murasakibara bit kuroko's collar bone, not too hard to make it bleed. "Mmmm~" he growls into kuroko's ear. Murasakibara moves his hands and places them in kuroko's hips; giving kuroko a boost, making him rid him faster.

"Nyaa~" kuroko gasps as murasakibara's member hits his sweet spot.

"Nee~ what a sweet face your wearing kuro-chin~" Kuroko's eyes looked cloudy; his mouth was wide open as drool escapes his sweet mouth. His mind clearly filled with lust.

Kuroko kept pumping his hips, knowing that he had to make his lover cum again.

Murasakibara begins sucking on kuroko's free nipple; looking delicious as always. He moves one of his hands and begins stroking kuroko's erect member; trembling with precum flowing out.

"..Nooo… I'll cum" kuroko gasped as he bit his index finger side, as strong waves of pleasure came crashing down.

"It doesn't matter we have all night~ don't we kuroko-chin~?"

"Mmmm!"

Some of the semen that was shot inside kuroko began flowing out of him making slapping noises each time he thrusted his hips; making it easier for murasakibara to enter himself inside him, as he was a certainly big size.

Murasakibara felt like he was in heaven, kuroko's tightness felt amazing sucking him constrictingly. He never got bored of fucking the lights out of his lover even though it was a tiring task; better than basketball if you ask him.

"God! I'm going to cum Mura-ahh~" Kuroko bucked his hips and shot his essence into murasakibara's chest.

Murasakibara cursed under his breath as kuroko began to tighten, but still kept his hips pumping without non-stop as he felt he was about to cum as well. "I'm cumming~" he felt kuroko milk his member completely with his painful tightness.

The giant collapsed into kuroko's arms, and slowly pulled himself out as his member became soft again. Kuroko weakly leaned into the giant's chest and breath rapidly as he still was recovering from his high.

"Happy Birthday Atsushi-kun" kuroko cupped his lovers face and gave him a peck in his nose.

* * *

R&R.

Make requests! ~


End file.
